Being Good Is Hard
by mnmonroe
Summary: Aya was left to die but at the last minute she was saved by the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi knowns that Aya is no innocent but something about her is endearing. Will Kakashi be proven wrong or will Aya learn what love and friendship truly are?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everybody I am extremely happy you decide to look at this story I am reposting in hopes that I get rid of some grammatical errors. If you read these chapter before sorry but I wanted to be sure everything at least flowed better. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interest please leave me a message. I am hoping to get feed back on this story so I know how everything is going so please review me. All the help I can get is appricated. Thanks again and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Kabuto's scorn

My body seemed to move on its own as mind repeated over and over "Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto." Thanks to some unknown miracle I was able to push him out of the way just in time. While I took the punishment that was meant to be his. Looking down at my body I noticed the cause of my pain which now was radiating in a upwards path. "Damn poison needles." I spoke in a surprised tone as I noticed the foreign object that had found itself lodgeded in my gut. The world started to spin and I was on the ground within seconds.

Kabuto rushed over to my side. "Aya are you crazy." He started to heal me but Orochimaru voices stopped him in between mid-heal.

"Kabuto leave her. She is weak now. Aya it is not worth healing." Orochimaru said right before he escaped the ninjas of leaf by vanishing into the ground.

Kabuto looked over to Sasuke who was in the middle of a fight with one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and some blond kid I never seen before. Sasuke dropped his sword behind his back to sheath it and disappeared as well to follow Orochimaru.

Kabuto looked down at me and I grabbed his ankle and begged him to take me with him. "Please… Kabuto you know how I feel about you." But my plea went unheard on deaf ears.

He smiled at me evilly and laughed. "I only pretended to love you to get your ability but like Orochimaru said you are too weak now for any concern. Die and leave my sight." Kabuto disappeared his laughter still could be heard on the winds. I looked up at the sky in a detached sort of way. I thought at least it was a beautiful day to die. Not a cloud was in the sky and the breeze was warm as it cared the smell of salty water that was nearby. I had always wanted to see the sea but like my life I was always one step to far away to get what I truly wanted. My heartbeat was slowing as the drug passed through my system I could feel the breath of death on my cheek. I would have really like to have know true love and friendship. As the wind blew these thought crossed my mind as a solitary tear rolls down my face to the sandy ground below me. I have wasted my life for what, nothing no one will miss me when I'm gone. I looked over to the man that was crossing over to me as my breath started to labor. I fought and struggled for ever breath hoping for more time but knowing but that was a useless wish. Within seconds the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and the blond kid that was training under him kneeled down next to me.

"Jiraiya-san is she going to be okay. I know Kabuto was cold son of bitch but to leave his comrade like this is just plan wrong."

"Oh your still alive!" Jiraiya attention was focused on me.

I looked at Jiraiya and begged. "Please just kill me and put me out of my misery."

Jiraiya stared at me with obivious pity and sympathy. I have always hated that look but I sighed in relief. I at least knew the pain and my worthless life would finally be over. I cringed a little and closed my eyes in acceptance of the death I knew was coming but the blow never came. I finally opened my eyes to see him staring at me in confusion.

"I can't kill you."

"What are you talking about I'm an S class criminal you have too."

"It is not our practice to murder people when they are unable to defend themselves. As well as your knowledge on Orochimaru will be usefully to our village. I can't let you die."

"I rather die than to be your prisoner." I grabbed at my sword that was laying next to me in sand. I was prepared to take my own life but was stopped by the blond kid who came with Jiraiya.

"I won't let you kill yourself. You have knowledge on Sasuke and I won't let anything happen to you until I hear everything you know about Sasuke."

I saw the calm determination in the boy's eyes that spoke of hardship beyond his years as my grip on my sword finally loosened and it fell quietly to ground beside me. I stared at the blond kid before me in shock as the words I felt so deeply seemed to tumbled out my mouth, "So this is what a friend looks like it seems so nice. " I wondered to myself if Sasuke knew how lucky he was to have a person that seemed to care about him so deeply. But before I could elaborate on my thoughts they were interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade come quickly the girl is still alive." However this was the last thing I recall because as my vision started to fade until it finally vanished completely to the blackness of oblivion. I felt no more pain.

I came to with a start. "Where am I?" I looked around for clues and quickly figured out it was a hospital. I remember that I was captured by Jiraiya. I searched for away to escape my handcuff but my plans were interrupted by a masculine voice.

"Don't even think about it." That was when I noticed the other man in the room. It was the famous Copy Ninja my heart stopped beating instantly in the realization that I would not be escaping any time soon. He was a handsome man in a strange sorta way. I mean how many people wear mask.

Before I could stop myself I could heard my voice ask, "Why do wear mask were you burned by acid or something?"

He stared at me for a second but did not answer so I turned my head to face the other way. To my surprise he finally did speak and broke to the silence of the room which I was becoming accustom too. "Naw I just think that they are terrible comfortable. I think that everybody will be wearing them in the future."

I stared at the Copy Ninja in surprise . This guy is not just weird in appearance but attidude most people would have been offended by that question."If you are not going to answer me honestly could you at least loosen these handcuffs."

"Sorry can't do."

"Come on they hurt. Anyway I'm not going anywhere with all these tubes in me."

He ignored me for a few minutes and finally spoke. "Tsunade has healed you and releashed the mind control that was put on you. I however still do not trust you. We are not going to put you in jail on one condition, though if it was up to me you be there already."

I was starting to get annoyed at this man attitude. He really could try to be a little more civil. "What is the one conditon Kakashi." I spoke back to him as coldly as he spoke to me.

"You will be under my supervision and will help us bring back Sasuke."

"Good luck on that one he does not want to come back to this village." I could not help myself as I laughed at the absurdity of Kakashi comment. "One thing I know is he will not come back until his brother is dead and that will be awhile."

"Even so your choices are jail or become a ninja of the leaf on the sole purpose of helping us bring Sasuke back home."

I looked at Kakashi to gage his mood but could not read him. Oh great both choice pretty much stunk. One choice was to be at the side of man who obliviously did not like me. The other choice was to be locked way forever and never see the sun again. "Fine I will do as your Hokage pleases."

"I will inform Tsunade of your choice." He spoke harsely to me as he turned his back and walked out the door. I could tell that he did not like my choice but he restrained himself and said nothing about my decision. However, before he was completely out the door he spoke one last time to me. " I will warn you only once don't try to escape me or I will personally see you put into jail."

I sighed in resignation at what my new life was going to be like. I was going to be a prisoner on a very short leash and the name of that leash was Kakashi.

Author's Note: Hey everybody I'm excited to be done with my previous story(The Traveler). I will now able to focus completely on this story which I kind of ignored recently. I hope you'll all enjoy this I'm trying my hardest to keep everybody in character as well as avoid any Mary Suesish traps. LOL! So far this has been very enjoyable to write. To all my fellow reader I hope it has been entertaining for you as well. Please if get a chance REVIEW me input is helpful as well as motivating. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. HINT! Anyway enjoy and on with the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dream or Reality

"Where am I?" I wondered as I walked. I know these walls yet I am postive I have never been here before. All these thoughts flew threw my mind as the world narrow to a darkly lit hallway. My hands ran smoothly across wallpaper as blue as the sky as I skip happily. I realize that I am dreaming again while I fight with everything I have to wake up because I know that this will not end happily. It however is too late I am in to deep and must follow the dream to it's end. In my hands I hold a kitten as black as the night. My hair is parted down the middle to form to little pigtails. I'm laughing with the joy that only a child could feel. The kitty squeaks a little at the slight abuse from my tight grip. I come to a complete stop in front of a door that is as orange as the sun. When the door opens and I bump into man who looks at me with disgust. His hair is the exact same dirty blond shade as my own I notice it with the curosity of a child.

Aya my sweet is that you?"

My attention happily is replaced. I was so struck by the beauty of the lady who spoke that I didn't move away from the doorway. She was to my child like mind the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes were the color of emerald. They shined with kindness and love. Her hair was a firey red.

The man spoke roughly, "Mark my words Hanako nothing good will come from your decison. I will personally see that this child is destroyed before she has the chance to hurt any of the people of this village."

The man with a sinister look spoke directly to me. "Though you look innocent I know what you truly are an EVIL WITCH! You will die before the devil who sent you can control you." His angry blue eyes turned to my mother as she blew him out of the room with a force so strong it shock the entire doorframe.

"Iwao you will never touch our child. Just because the fates say she will become evil does not mean their isn't free will. She is still innocent and has choosen to be good or evil. If I show her love she has every chance of being one of the greatest forces of good that this world has ever seen. Or have you forgotten everything that the prophecy says? I do not know how you can since you were there after all when it was made."

"The Country in the Mist can not take any chances please Hanako don't make me have to hurt you as well." The orange door slammed in his face before he could get anything else out.

I ran to my mother as the tears silently fell down my face. "Mommy, why does everybody who knows about me hate me? Is being a witch really that bad? If so I don't want to be one anymore."

"Ssh my child do not cry."

"But mommy I don't want to be a witch it hurts too much. I want to have friends. I don't wan't to hide. I wan't to be normal go to school and have friends."

"There are something that we cannot change about ourselves. You know that there are people that would kill us if they every found out about us, Aya. I'm sorry it is to dangerous for you to been seen in public."

"I don't want to be evil, mommy!"

" No one is truly evil unless they decide to be. You still have choice my child. Beside I'm a witch. Do you think I'm evil?"

"No mommy."

"Now it is time for you go to bad my angel."

"Will you sing to me, mommy? "

"I suppose."

She lifted me onto her lap in one movement as she adjusted me. While doing this I caught a wisp of freshly cut lemons. I smiled to myself as she was about to start but complained about not having Midnight. But before the whole complaint was out the kitty was deposited onto my lap. As she sang in a voice as clears as water my eyes closed even though I fought to stay awake.

"Wake up Aya! Quickly get dressed."

"Mommy what is it." I asked as I wiped the sleep out of my tired eyes.

Her desperation was apparent as she pulled me into her arms. As she pulled clothes around me she warned. "Remember my child no witch can turn evil unless she wish it. You must promise me to never make that wish."

"Mommy what going on."

"Come darling."All around me I saw flames as they licking up my room. As we ran down the stairs at end of the hallway my mother stopped and spoke. "You must promise me you will never make that wish, Aya."

I looked up at my mother and spoke quietly, "I promise mommy."

She smiled at me and grabbed me in her arms and ran down the stairs. "Thats a good girls."

A man in black cloak stopped us at the entrance of our home. Though, he was the only one I could see I sensed others.

"Turn over the child and nothing will happen."

" I will not. Run Aya!"

"Mommy."

I said run Aya and do not look back."

I sat up with a start as I realized I was no longer dreaming but once again I was in the present. The hospital machine beeped the only sound in the otherwise silent night. Sleep did not come for the rest of the night because I was to frightened to fall back to sleep and dream about the past.

**The Next Morning**

I was looked over once more by the nurse who was on duty on my floor before I was released from the hospital. I changed into the clothes that were left for me by the Hokage the previous day since the clothes I came in with were damaged from the earlier fight. I walked down the floor towards the stairs to meet Kakashi at the entrance of the hospital but my attention was distracted by a flower I had not seen since I was little. Without much thought I walked into the room and picked up the yellow flower in question and looked at it in every direction until my finger came across a thorn and I yelped slightly in shock.

"Serves you right stealing someone else flower when they are unable to stop you."

I turned around to stare in annoyance at Kakashi. It seemed to have no effect on him he just frowned at me until I headed towards the exit with the flower in hand.

"Put it back Aya."

I stared at the flower then the ninja who had a silent look of determination on his face that only a idiot would cross. Being one to like to think of themselves as not an idiot I walked back over and stuck the flower back into it's designated place.

"I was just curious what the flower was." I said with a fake innocent smile.

"Sure whatever."

"It seems such a waste to give someone such a pretty flower if they can't even enjoy it. I however can enjoy it since I am not in a comma."

"It was not meant for you." Kakashi said in strange tone.

"Fine don't have a cow over it."

Kakashi stared at me in annoyance. "Oh boy this is going to be fun. She does not even understand common curtsies." He turned around and headed out the door as he pulled out his book.

"This is coming from a guy who reads porn books in public. I may not know a lot about common curtsies but I'm pretty sure people frown upon such actions." I spoke all this as I follow him down the hall.

"Hmm did you say something?"

My anger was getting the best of me but somehow I was able to control my action of strangling him with my two bare hands. I admit it was difficult but I controlled the urge.

"Kakashi," I spoke with the calmness I did not know I had in me. "What are we doing today."

After what seemed like an hour he spoke as he pocketed his book. "We will be resting but tomorrow we will be testing your abilities Tsunade likes to know everything about her ninjas before she send them out on missions."

"Kakashi what was that flower called it looks so familiar."

"Hmm.."

I waited in anticipation for him to answer.

"It was a yellow rose." He spoke in a bored tone. He pulled out his book trying his hardest to ignore me but I was on a mission now. I had nothing else to do except to drive the uptight ninja crazy and anything done should be done well.

"It was beautiful where can I get one."

"You can't afford one right now."

"That never stopped me before."

Kakashi grabbed my wrist before I could head in the opposite direction. His headband was already pulled up both eyes now visible one grayinsh black and one red.

"Ssh, don't have heart attack. I was not going kill anybody."

Kakashi placed his forehead protector back into it's usually place. "Good cause I'm tired and don't feel like killing you today."

He turned back around and started to walk again. "Really, Kakashi where can I get one." I begged in annoying tone trying my best to annoy him.

By this point I could tell Kakashi was close to losing his cool and I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the obviously annoyed ninja.

"Fine if I get you one." In stage whisper he continued while shaking his head." will you leave me in peace long enough to read a chapter of my book. I am going to kill Tsuande for giving me another Naruto."

"Thank you Kakashi that was nice of you. I would like that very much but won't that give people the wrong impression about us?"

"Huh!" Kakashi stared at me as if I had grown another head since he last looked at me.

He pulled me by the hand and stopped in front of a flower shop. "I don't care what people think as long as it gives me a few minutes of silence."

Before, I knew it Kakashi was back with an identical flower as the one I seen earlier. He practical threw it at me. This succeeded in cracking me up. He stared at me in annoyance. "What are you laughing at?"

"You are so cute when you get annoyed." I peeled out in laughter at the look of confusion that crossed his half covered face once he understood my words.

"I was just playing with you. You didn't have to get me this I imagine your girlfriend would be angry if she ever found out you bought another girl a flower."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

I was finally getting my breath back but as soon as I looked at Kakashi angry face I was laughing again trying in vain to get air back in my deprived lungs. "

He lunged at me to grab the flower back but I was faster and held it close to my heart.

"Come on Kakashi it was just a joke. Please let me keep it I never had one before."

"Hmm. Whatever." But even though he was acting nonchalant I could see his pity.

I hate that look so laughed fakely trying to get the pain to leave my heart as I held the flower close to me heart. I paused for a second then continued trying my hardest but the sincerty came out anyway. "Thank you Kakashi you are the first person to give me a present in along time. I will cherise it."

Kakashi stopped dead in his track. I could tell he was shocked but he regained his voice suddenly. "Your welcome."He spit out before his attention was once again focused on his perverted book. But I could tell he was trying not to smile under his mask in amusement.

Author's Note: I would like thank Ryu Earth for some useful advice. I have taking some of her consideration into hand. However, I like to point out that that Kakashi is not friend yet with Aya. He feels moral obligated as her protector because she has promised to help them bring Sasuke back. Aya is by nature a bit mischevious and likes to play pranks(kind like Naruto in the first episode) hint the whole flower thing in last chapter. As for the rest of her suggestion I agreed and decide to change that. I hope nobody gets offend it just a fictional interpation for fun. As well as practice writting for me because I am not the greatest writer out there. LOL! Please enjoy and reviews are helpful. I personally hope all you continue to read on. I do not own Naruto. mnmonroe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kakashi Bad Day

"Tsunade" Kakashi said in annoyance. He had come to see the Hokage on her request when all Kakashi wanted to do was take a long hot shower and collapse on his bed. He had been on a tiring mission and now he was staring at the Hokage who had the nerve to ignore him in favor of her sake.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the tired ninja Tsunade turned her tawny colored eyes on him and away from her sake.

"I know that you been gone for a week Kakashi but Aya has caused endless amount of complaint with her antics."

Kakashi stared at Tsunade with his one visible eye. He shook his head in annoyance his silver hair not moving at all. "What has Aya done now?"

"Do you want the long version or the abbreviated version." Getting no response from Kakashi, Tsunade continued on with a slight shrug. "She has vandilized some private property. Iruka spent half a day make her clean up the Hokage monument yesterday. Though most of things she is doing are small they are distracting us. For the most part I am able to turn a blind eye to her disturbance because they are small but if you are unable to control her I will be forced into action."

"What do you we want me to do I'm not her mother? You know if it was up to me she behind bars not running around causing mayham everywhere."

"Kakashi if you could just take charge of her make her focus on other things. If we could get in control of her she could be an excellent ninja. I am sure there is more to her than meets the eye. She was never taught right and wrong. Had Jiraya not intercepted her we probably would have lost the chance to cultivate her to use of Konoha. It may not seem like it now but we are luck to have such a fine weapon. Of course that is why I want you to make sure she becomes a great shinobi."

"Fine.." Before Tsunade could get anything else out Kakashi poofed out of the room. Tsunade mumbled under her breath, "I hate it when he does that." However her annoyance was quickly forgotten as she remembered her sake.

Kakashi found his target at his favorite book story. She was sneaking around the store supiscously. He watched her look left then right eventually she shrugged thinking nobody was watching her and she plucked a book out of it's display case. Before she could make a clean escape he made his present known. "A-Y-A!"

With a slight shriek she jumped into the air and proceed to hide the book behind her back. "Aya what do you have behind your back."

"Nootthinng." She barely squeaked out. Trying in vain she tried to change the subject. "Your back Kakashi how was your mission, successfully? I see it was. I was not expecting to see you so soon."

"I bet you weren't." Kakashi practically purred out in annoyance. "Now what are stealing?"

"What are talking about Kakashi I have nothing." She smiled innocently at Kakashi.

"Unn huh." Kakashi patience finally was near it breaking point. " Aya I am running out of patients show me what you are hiding."

"Come on Kakashi why would I hide anything form you?" Aya tired one last time but she knew that look and sighed in resignation. "Hai, hai fine have it your way. You never let me have any fun anymore."

"Yes and that a good thing. If I didn't come back when I did apparently Konoha would be a pile of ash. I bet you gave poor Iruka heartache for the last week. Now show me what behind your back."

Sighing she pulled out the book that was hidden behind her back.

Kakashi almost squealed when he saw what book it was, Make Out Paradise. Kakashi blushed slightly and started to giggle a little like a little girl.

Before Kakashi could get anything else out Aya spoke. "You caught me I was going to surprise you and get it for you."

Kakashi however sobered up. "You were going to steal this and give it to me."

She shook her head in earnest agreement with what Kakashi said. "You seem to really like these stories why I'm not sure I read few pages it seems quite boring nothing happens in them."

"You have to read a bit to get into them."

"Ohh," She smiled a little, "maybe that why."

Kakashi could not believe his own ears he should be angry with her but instead she had him explaining things to her.

"Oh my," She said when she caught a glimpse at the back of the book. " Thhatts porn." She pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

At this Kakashi anger finally got the better of him. When he looked around the book store at the cliental which at this moment was unfortunately mostly women. All of them happened to be now staring daggers at him. "You were stealing and I'm the one here getting is totally not fair." Kakashi grabbed the book out of Aya hands to put it back where it belonged "We are now leaving Aya. Before I get bulled over." Kakashi spoke as soon as he felt anger radiating out of the mostly female cliental of the bookstore. Turning towards the female clientale Kakashi smiled. Hai, Hai its nothing not looking at porn here. But as soon as he faced Aya again he gulped when he saw the determined face staring back at him. He knew he was not to get out of this one easily.

"Do you read anything else?" She spoke in not an exactly a hushed tone. Before she could get anything else out Kakashi grabbed Aya's wrist and poofed them both out of the bookstore to the relative safety of the Ramen Shop that Naruto offend visited.

"If you be quite and tell me everything you did I will not kill you." He said trying to change the subject. But the face staring back at him didn't change. "No I read other things. Now tell me what you did now?"

Seeing that Kakashi was serious over this matter she agreed to tell on the condition that he buy dinner.

Kakashi stared at her for a minute and decided to take up her offer because he was to tired to fight. After half and hour of talking and eating Kakashi had a headache. How can anybody get into that much trouble in one week? To think he could be at home and resting right now only made things worse. Before Kakashi could come up with a plan of attack he saw Tsunade had come in and taken the other seat next to him.

Tsunade spoke, "Kakashi I am afraid something has come up you and Aya will be sent out on a mission tomorrow. I suggest that the two of you get some rest."

Kakashi sighed in frustration wasn't he ever going to get a break. He knew he should of stayed in that inn last night he passed by instead of rushing home. He looked over and saw Aya was excited at the news. Great just great she excited this girl is going to be end of me Kakashi thought. He turned to Tsunade, "What is the mission Hokage-san?"

Tsunade stared at the obviously tired ninja and almost laughed. Kakashi in the past had faced countless enemy but none had have ever caused him as many problems as the blue eyes girl who was seating next to him. Then again she could understand his exhaustion she had casued her a few headaches herself. But Tsunade could sense something in Aya that made her reluncatant to give up hope on the girl yet.

Tsunade spoke before Kakashi's patients completly broke. "You will be heading to Village Hidden in the Mist as guardian to our ambassador of the Mist. He has just been threatened by some dangerous S class criminal."

"I understand Tsunade we will leave first thing in the moring and be back in a couple of days." Neither Tsunade nor Kakashi did not fail to notice that Via had paled a little when she heard where there destination would be. Tsunade look at Kakashi in a silent communication as both wondered what could have made Aya excitement disappear so quickly.

End Note : When I was planning out this story I was going to have the next chapter as part of this chapter however I think this is good place to stop for today. I hope this was enjoyable chapter. Please review before you leave.

Author's Note: Hey everybody this seems like a slightly rushed chapter so I may spilt it into parts later on and go into more detail. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I would like thank those who have reviewed the story as well as favorited it. If you have any suggestion please feel free to tell me. Anyway please review me and on with the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Witch of the Mist Village

The eyes of the Ambassador of Mist nearly bulged out of its sockets when he caught a glimpse of Aya. " Are you serious, the Witch of the Mist is my guardian? I rather take my chances and go home alone than allow that woman near me. It still a mystery how that woman survived she should've of been killed years ago. I'm postive she sold her soul to devil or something to survive the attack on her home."

"Masato," Tsunade spoke calmly from her chair facing the red haired ambassador. "Old friend I can not allow you to go home alone. Unfortunately, Kakashi and Aya are the only ninja I can afford to send out right now."

Kakashi stared at Aya to gage her reaction to Masato words but he saw noting. It was like she was use to such reaction from people. Kakashi spoke in a hushed tone. "Do not worry sir she is under my control she will do as I say."

Aya glared mutinously at Kakashi but she held her tongue and she said nothing. Crossing her arms she leaned against one of Tsuande multiple window instead and pretended to be bored with the procedure that was taking place. Kakashi however knew better her entire attention was focused on the present conversation. He smirked to himself as his attention was once again drawn back to Masato.

"You can not trust that animal Tsunade she will turn against you at any chance she gets." Before Masato could get anything else out Kakashi had Masato by the throat.

" I admit I don't like her but as long as she under the protection of Konoha I will not allow you to speak about Aya in that manner do you hear me?"

Tsunade spoke, "Kakashi let go of Masato now."

Without a moment thought Kakashi let go of the Ambassador of the Mist with a grunt of annoyance. Masato collapsed to the ground in a coughing fit. "You are crazy." Shockingly the person who helped Masato back to his feet was none other than Aya.

"I will not hurt you," Aya spoke in quiet tone.

As soon as Masato was on his feet he shrugged Aya off of him roughly which caused Aya to stumble slightly but she regained her balance in time to hear his cruel words.

"Do not touch me, witch."

Kakashi saw the pain fleet quickly across her face but she covered it quickly in embarrassment when she noticed Kakashi attention was focused on her in sympathy.

Before Kakashi could get anything else out Tsunade spoke in a voice so cold it made Aya shiver. Masato, you will treat my ninja better or I personally will kill you. Now if you would stop complaining and leave I may be able to get some work done today."

Sighing in defeat Masato walked out of the Tsunade's office door leaving behind Via and Kakashi in stunned silence.

"Hokage is their in other orders." Kakashi asked.

"No, you two are dismissed."

Kakashi turned quietly and headed for the door but stopped when he noticed that Aya had not moved. He however continued walking when he felt her presence behind him.

The lush forest flew by as the three ninjas jumped threw the boughs. Aya, though alert of danger, her mind started to wander in boredom. They had been traveling for two days straight now only stopping to eat and sleep. As they got closer to the Village Hidden in the Mist her nerves seem to be getting worse. She had not been back to village since she was a little girl. Barely noticing that Kakashi had stopped she almost hit a tree but was able to stop herself. She silently landed on a tree branch nearest Kakashi.

Kakashi spoke in hush tone. "Aya do you sense that."

Aya head snaps up as soon as she noticed the traces of Chakra that was leaking out. It was five no wait six people dead north of them and they were coming on fast.

"Kakashi do you think it's a greeting party."

"No, Kakashi spoke it is to many people usually it's one or two people but never more. We should hope for the best but prepare for the worst they will be here shortly are you ready Aya." Kakashi spoke all this while he pulled his forehead protector away from his covered eye.

"I am a ready." Aya spoke as she got into position to protect their charge.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." A voice spoke out of the mist. "Look boys the legendary Witch of the Mist has come back to our village."

The leader of the group showed himself to both Kakashi and Aya. "I thought you died 15 years ago. I never believed those story of seven old child getting way from a whole platoon of ninjas. Well I guess I was wrong but we can resolve that issue now."

Kakashi jumped infront of Aya before the man with a scar running down his nose could afflict anything on Aya. "We are here on a special business we are escorting your ambassador back home. We do no want any trouble so just step aside."

"The man who spoke early shook his head in denial. " I am sorry but we are under streak orders to kill the Witch of the Mist if any of us ever run across her."

Before Aya could do anything the Ambassador of the Mist grabbed hold of Aya in tight grip. " Go ahead Juro kill her she won't be able to move now."

But before Juro could respond to anything Kakashi had already pulled Aya out of harms way and into the relative safety of his arms. All the men looked around for Aya and Kakashi but they lost track of him as soon as he hid his chakra.

Kakashi put Aya back down onto her feet and spoke in a hushed tone."Aya we have to run for it we will not be able to fight them all off. Since all of them are at Juuni level." Luckily for Kakashi and Aya the Ambassador of the Mist safety was apparently a priority of the village because they all disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Kakashi was a task master he would not let Aya stop until they were safely out of the limits of the Village of the Mist. They kept up the grueling pace for three hours until it started to get dark and Kakashi decide they were safe enough to make camp for the night. However, Kakashi had reached his limit and collapsed falling towards the ground at a shocking speed. Aya acted out of reflects and caught him before he could hit the ground. She shook her head in disbelief at Kakashi. "Why did you not tell me you were exhausted I would've helped you."

"Sorry, Aya, using my eye wears me out but I thought I had a little more energy."

Aya continued to shake her head in disbelief but to Kakashi relief she did not leave him to die as he had suspect she would do if she ever got the chance. However, she took care of him. She set up camp and help him climb into his sleeping bag after a makeshift dinner.

She spoke to him in hushed tone. "Sleep Kakashi I will watch over the camp tonight. You will feel better in the morning."

Kakashi started to complain but quieted down when he saw the determination in her eyes. He smiled to himself as he thought that Aya was kind after all she just need to be shown the right path. His mind was muddled but he smiled to himself as he thought she just needs a home and he did not mind helping the lost ninja find a place to feel welcomed. Even if she was a witch like the people of the mist said she was a good a person underneath her tough exterior she just need someone to show her kindness. That was his last thought as sleep finally claimed the tired ninja.

Aya smiled to herself as she heard Kakashi snore lightly. He was the first person she ever meet that stood up for her and oddly enough she felt protective of him. Had she finally made a friend? She ponder this question fAuthor's Note : I've finally caught up on my editing for my story. From the responses I'm getting it seems to be going a little better. I still appericate reviews as you can see I do take them into consideration. For all of you have reviewed me and favorited me I wan't to thank you sincerly from the bottom of my heart. I do not own Naruto.


End file.
